the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Post Weekender Downtime Log
Once folks have been processed, they are directed into different areas. Confirmed rangers (Omega or not), NASA folks and probationary ranger cadets are given billets (or allowed back into their own shared accommodation) in ranger town. Robed Ones are invited to stay at the Comfort Inn and relax at the Visitor’s Lounge in a fence off but well-protected part of Ranger Town. They are given tour guides should they wish to take a leisurely stroll through the place. Uninfected Thugs can take it easy like with the Robed Ones but will find no easy access to drugs, other than what they brought with them. Infected Thugs will find themselves staying on the ranger base — in a fenced in section with their own private house and access to a large cinema screen and VR station. The Ranger Omegas would know it as where they spent their first six months. Surgery is scheduled for bomb implantations for all Infected Thugs. Warlady Riata has given orders that Infected Thugs comply … or drop by her Executioner’s office when next they come home. Ranger Town is a lovely pre-Incident style place filled with fences and occasional armed checkpoints, surrounded by farms surrounded by cleared land protected by gun turrets. There’s blood testing facilities outside of every main gathering point to ensure those on the verge of conversion can be ushered away. The tour guides are friendly and curious folks and word of aliens has quickly gotten around but it seems most people presume the fae must have human ancestry and while they’ll talk your ear off they’re not exactly aggressive about it. Some things are too strange to fathom. They have a postal service run by kids, fully functioning schools with multiple classrooms, municipal hospital, town council that is heavily affiliated with but not precisely controlled by ranger command, sewerage treatment facilities, three country “pubs” (one is a heavy metal bar, one does raves and electronica music, one is a more standard pub), a few playgrounds, several gyms and a swimming pool. Most of the shops seem more like trading posts where folks trade all kinds of things among each other, including materials that can be pulled apart in the recycling station to be repurposed into something else. Currently a number of posters are requesting donations of various metals and plastics to build walkie talkies en masse to donate to warlady riata to help stem the Alpha tides. There’s a pretty decent ratio of repurposed killerbots (painted in pastel shades) doing basic labour under the watchful eye of civilians while police bots do an occasional patrol on full Community Service protocols. The most common form of transportation (other than walking / jogging) is cycling everywhere. Best not squander fuel if you can help it! The Ranger Town population is 12,000 (though with a larger itinerant population of rangers who come and go) but is so spread out that it doesn’t have New Yuvon’s urban feel even though New Yuvon only has 20,000 people in it. —– Zerk: Some fancy as living o.o. yea zerk is totally gona think this is all aswsome feet up watching the big tv with as many snacks he can get while chewing down on a dose of blitz and bugging the guard to take a seat and chill with him while offering an unmarked pill of what He brought plenty. —– Fixer will find somewhere out of the way to set up and start tinkering. Maybe keep an eye on the rangers and the omega thugs. —– Niko is happy to be away from Triway peak. But doesn’t feel like he can relax. He needs to get his augmented hand checked as it got pretty messed up in the fights at triway and may need replacing. With his new role as corporal in the rangers he feels like he needs to take his job more seriously and also his job as a father figure for patty is not a top priority. —– When Margaret arrives a day or two after the initial influx she will run a quick, and to the best of her ability, subtle check to make sure those who are dependent on drugs have a sufficient supply whilst still limited supply to avoid active withdrawal over the stay period. She will then offer her services to the Rangers as a trained and reasonably experienced surgeon for the coming round of surgeries (Both bomb implantation and uninfecting those non omega strain individuals). But the very first thing I think is going to be a very long hot shower and dropping her clothes into a large bucket of bleach. —– Doctor Morisano finds the Ranger Town and the attention given by its people rather overwhelming, he begins wearing his hood again to hide the ears and goes into seclusion preferring the company of the other Doctor’s from Triway, his tour guide and the other Robed Ones. He agrees to share Fae medical knowledge in exchange for those used by Humans and Wastelanders. He also asks for knowledge about local plants and animals, and any strange phenomenon that a Fae may consider a anomaly. He emerges from his seclusion wearing a new robe, new purpose and also a new name. Doctor Vukrar Kuvon. —– Rias will find somewhere nice and quiet away from people where he can release 3 days’ worth of screaming —– Doctor Kuvon asks to acquire a gun (6 shot revolver) and for basic firearms training. The rangers are happy to oblige with some firearms training for those who are interested. They use it as an excuse to learn more about the technologies of your world. They even have an anthropologist who is keen to learn your language if you’re willing to teach it. Boy do these alien wastelanders take forever to learn a language! She’s a multi-linguist and it’s still taken her three days to learn a few basic sentences and how to count. I tell of our weird science technologies, tales of magic and ghosts and strange anomalies, just enough to get them in trouble if they found themselves lost in Arcadia. Category:Online Log Category:Narrative